To remotely control a vehicle, various ways are used such as controlling the vehicle using a smart key, controlling the vehicle using a telematics service, and controlling the vehicle by generating a digital key using a separate security module of the vehicle.
However, in the case of controlling the vehicle using the smart key, it is difficult to communicate with the vehicle using equipment other than a designated smart key.
In addition, in the case of controlling the vehicle using the telematics service, it takes a considerable amount of time to prepare the vehicle for control, and it is difficult to control the vehicle when the vehicle does not support network communication.
Also, in the case of controlling the vehicle using the digital key, since a separate vehicle-specific communication module, i.e., an IAU, must be installed in the vehicle, high cost is required to generate and manage the digital key, and it is difficult to generate and manage the digital key in an automotive aftermarket.
Further, conventionally, vehicles have been out of the security chain, thus the vehicles have been vulnerable to attacks from malicious third parties, such as replay attacks.
Therefore, an improvement for solving the above problems is required.